German Patent Application No. 195 03 041.9 describes an optical network and a terminal for the same. This network has multiple receiving devices for broadband signals. The radio signals transmitted by a specific satellite having a specific polarization are an example of a broadband signal. These radio signals are generally converted in the receiving direction to an intermediate frequency (IF) so that when receiving radio signals from multiple satellites and/or with multiple polarizations, multiple broadband signals with the same intermediate frequency are available. Each of the broadband signals received and converted to the same intermediate frequency is modulated on to a specific optical carrier wavelength and fed to the signal receiver via a common optical fiber. In the signal receiver, selection of the transmitted, modulated optical carrier wavelength first takes place and subsequently demodulation of the selected optical carrier. For further processing of the reconstructed broadband signal with the intermediate frequency, a DES decoder is provided, as described in Funkschau 19/95, pp. 55 ff.
Compared with other conventional networks described in the article "Zukunftssichere Sat-Anlagen" (Future-proof Sat systems), Funkschau 19/92, pp. 64 ff., the network described above is very flexible with regard to expansions. In particular, an expensive matrix switch is unneeded. In the German Application described above, however, the optical network is usable only for distribution services, such as broadcasting. Interactive services, such as telephony, computer networks and video on demand, additionally require a return line, as is described in Funkschau 7/95, pp. 26 ff.